<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Cute Guy With A Ponytail by StarryFiction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433416">A Cute Guy With A Ponytail</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryFiction/pseuds/StarryFiction'>StarryFiction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cookie Run (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Coffee Shops, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Major Original Character(s), Milk and PB are besties, OC/Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:42:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryFiction/pseuds/StarryFiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peanut Butter is a strong warrior! And she doesn’t show weakness with emotions... <br/>or... she tries not to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roguefort Cookie/Peanut Butter Cookie (Cookie Run)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1 - Meeting Weakness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A strong, valiant warrior. That’s what she wanted to be. That’s what she was training hard to be.<br/>
A strong, valiant warrior had to be tough. They couldn’t be emotional or sensitive to blood. That’s what she was like.</p>
<p>Peanut Butter rarely showed any emotion except happy, determined, angry or content. She had a rock hard demeanor which was hard to break down… which was probably why she only had a few friends. Her best friend was Milk, a kind boy who wanted to learn magic to be a healer and protector, and her other friends were Dark Choco and White Choco, a couple of siblings determined to beat the other. A small group, but Peanut didn’t mind. Her main goal was to grow strong, and grow powerful enough to be the best protector of the kingdom. </p>
<p>With her main weapon as a battleaxe, she was threatening, especially from how tall she was. But even though she posed threatening, her friends would say she was truly a sweetheart at heart if you got to know her.<br/>
If only she let more into the solid walls she built for herself to be “strong.”</p>
<p>“Did you guys hear the word?” White asked her friends and brother, looking over to the three she addressed. It was their early morning training, around 6:30 am.</p>
<p>Milk raised an eyebrow. “No..? What’s the news, White?” He said, slamming down on a rock with his mace. A thick crack ran down it, but it didn’t break in half. </p>
<p>“Nice,” Peanut Butter started with a thumbs up, “But watch and learn.” She laughed. Raising her battleaxe to the sky and bringing it down on a rock around the same size with all her might, she broke the rock- but not neatly. It crumbled into a bunch of pieces. “Are you friggin’ kiddin’ me?!” She angrily yelled, stuffing the tip of her weapon into the ground. Milk and Dark chuckled at their friend’s aggression, entertained by how easily she was frustrated.</p>
<p>“Uh…” White muttered, looking between everyone. “Anyways, I heard there’s a new little cafe that opened a couple days ago. Maybe after practice we should all go?” She proposed, leaning against the wall. </p>
<p>“We haven’t stopped and talked in a while as just us four. I’m up for it!” Dark yelled happily. </p>
<p>“Let’s finish practice first.” Peanut reminded them. “But I’m in.” </p>
<p>Milk nodded with an “Mmhm!” before turning back to what he was doing. </p>
<p>“Then it’s settled. I’ll meet you guys there.” White smiled, picking up her sword again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both Choco’s and Peanut Butter waited in front of the small shop for their fourth friend, staring up at the sign. In a somewhat odd font, it read…</p>
<p>“𝕿𝖍𝖎𝖊𝖛𝖊𝖘 𝕮𝖆𝖋𝖊”</p>
<p>“Interestin’ choice of name…” Peanut muttered, putting a hand to her chin. </p>
<p>“You think we’re gonna get robbed in here?” White joked and chuckled, “Though I agree. Thieves Cafe does seem… odd.” Her eyes narrowed. Before they had more of a chance to continue, they heard swiftly approaching footsteps. </p>
<p>Milk stopped and panted once he was with his friends. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” He apologized quickly, “Whip and Rockstar were fighting over something.”</p>
<p>“And it was your natural instinct to try and break it apart, huh?” Dark inquired. </p>
<p>The other put a hand behind his head and smiled awkwardly, knowing Dark was right. “...Let’s just go inside, yeah?” He got a couple nods of agreement. Peanut was giving him the ‘I knew you would do this’ stare that he was oh so used to, so he stood next to her. “Sorry PB.” </p>
<p>She gave him a soft elbow nudge. “Aye, what else did I expect from good ol’ Milk Cream Cookie?” She winked.</p>
<p> He flushed from mild embarrassment. “PB…”</p>
<p>“I’m jokin’, I’m jokin’!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The four sat down next to a window, the Choco’s on one side while Milk and Peanut Butter were on the other. Peanut picked up the menu and scanned through it… mostly pastries. She would never admit it, but she did have quite the soft spot for simple pastries. The knight subconsciously decided on a cappuccino and a chocolate chip croissant, placing the menu back down. “So, White, Dark, how are Pink and Mint?” She grabbed their attention. </p>
<p>“Mint’s been exploring instruments he likes lately.” Dark began, “He seems to really like violin. And can do it surprisingly well.” He enthusiastically added. His younger brother was always musically talented and enthusiastic about it, something told them all he’d be magnificent one day.</p>
<p>“As for Pink-“ White chuckled. “She’s been as active as always.” </p>
<p>“Does she still carry around the love gun?” Milk looked away from the window and asked. </p>
<p>“Yup. It’s kinda nice, though- we can always tell she cares so much about us.” Peanut remembered her first time meeting White and Dark’s younger siblings. Pink was definitely… quirky. </p>
<p>“Hello, welcome to the Thieves Cafe, what can I get you guys to drink?” A calm male voice got their attention. Peanut Butter looked up at their waiter, and her face flushed a little. A skinny boy with glasses, blue eyes, and blonde hair with blue streaks tied into a long ponytail. If Peanut had to find one word to describe him, it was admittedly… cute. </p>
<p>“Um-“ Peanut coughed, “I'll just have a cappuccino.”  </p>
<p>“Black coffee for me.” Dark smiled. </p>
<p>White looked down at her menu. “Ah… a chamomile tea.” </p>
<p>“Just a cup of plain milk.” </p>
<p>The waiter nodded. “I’ll be right back with your drinks.” He smiled then turned around, his ponytail flowing behind him as he walked away. Peanut watched him leave, before turning back to the group, the softest red on her face.</p>
<p>She looked over and chuckled. “I am about to witness active cannibalism.” She said, looking Milk right in his eyes. The taller just put a hand on his cheek and sighed. PB always cracked that joke. Always.</p>
<p>“Instead of worrying about that…” White put her fingers to her mouth and giggled. “Did you see the way Peanut looked when she saw that waiter?” She teased slightly. She knew she got a good reaction when the aforementioned snapped her head towards her and gave her the hardest glare she could muster. </p>
<p>Dark laughed. “I did! Seems like our stone cold warrior is falling for someone!”</p>
<p>Peanut tensed up. She glared between Dark and White, before averting her gaze. “I just find him cute is all…” She crossed her arms and huffed.</p>
<p>“Come on guys, let’s stop teasing PB.” The one who’d been silent till then piped up. He recognized his friend was getting tense. </p>
<p>“We can ask for his number if you want.” White said slyly.</p>
<p>“NO-!” Peanut jolted a bit as she yelled. The few others who were in the cafe looked over at them. “I mean… no. You shouldn’t do that.” </p>
<p>“I think I should.”</p>
<p>“Leave her alone, guys…” </p>
<p>After a few minutes of empty chatter, White turned around to look past her seat. “The waiter’s coming with our drinks.” </p>
<p>“Finally.” Dark groaned with a sigh. </p>
<p>“You impatient fuck…” White hissed under her breath. </p>
<p>The waiter stopped at the table. “Here are your drinks, ladies and gentlemen…” He muttered, giving everyone what they asked for. “Do you all have your orders ready?” </p>
<p>“Um- yeah!” Peanut looked up at him. His face held a content expression, with a smile Peanut Butter recognized as the fake ‘I need to be polite so I don’t get fired.’ smile. “I’ll have a choco-chip croissant.” </p>
<p>“Can I get two blueberry muffins?” Dark said. “One’s for her.” He elbowed White, who flushed. Her brother treated her like she was a kid again sometimes, and it annoyed her. But she didn’t speak up about it as to not cause a scene.</p>
<p>Milk giggled. “I’ll have just a plain bagel. </p>
<p>“Will you have that toasted?” The waiter asked, getting a nod back. “Alright, anything else?” </p>
<p>“Uh, yeah.” White grinned. “My friend would like your number.” She winked and waved a hand towards Peanut Butter, whose face turned red. </p>
<p>The waiter looked over at her and sighed. “Sorry, I’m not allowed to give out my number at work. I’ll be right back with your orders.” He informed them, then turned back around and headed off. </p>
<p>Peanut Butter immediately snapped towards White. “White! Why’d you do that!?” She hissed, her face a full on red. </p>
<p>“I thought it’d be funny. Too bad he’s not allowed to give out his number, though.” She chuckled. The taller woman put her head in her hands, still flustered, and Milk patted her back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~~ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Milk picked up the check once they were all done, and an extra slip of paper slid out. “Uh- Huh?” He grabbed it from where it fell on the seat next to him. “Oh- PB, I think this is for you.” He handed the slip to her. She raised an eyebrow, but took it, reading it in her head. There was a note and a phone number written in good handwriting.</p>
<p>‘Don’t tell my boss. I make exceptions for a cutie ;)’ </p>
<p>Her face flushed. She glanced around and awkwardly pocketed the paper. She’d have to call it later. </p>
<p>“What was it?” Dark tilted his head and asked. </p>
<p>“Ah, just some note.” Peanut lied, unknowing of how red her face was. The choco’s glanced between each other; it HAD to be what they thought it was. “Anyways-“ She stood up and got out of the booth. “We oughta get back to the school. Professor Cream is giving a lesson on healing magic, and I doubt Milk would wanna miss that.” She turned to him and winked. </p>
<p>“Speaking of that,” The aforementioned stood next to Peanut, “Who’s gonna let me practice on them? I know none of you are interested in learning magic.” He looked between the three others. White and Dark nervously glanced at each other, and PB sighed.</p>
<p>“I’ll do it. I’ve always got ya back if you need it, buddy.” She gave him a thumbs up, and he happily put his hands together. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peanut Butter stared up at the wall above her, unable to sleep comfortably. She had to keep her arm outstretched next to her so as to not heavily interfere with the bandages around it. The basic healing magic took overnight to work, and by god was it uncomfortable, and she wasn’t even sure it would work. “I really stabbed my arm for this, huh?” She muttered under her breath. If it worked properly, in the morning, the wound would be completely healed. If it didn’t… she’d have to miss a couple days of training for her arm to heal. But she had confidence in her best friend’s magic, the excitement in his eye when he finally did it would make up for any time missed. </p>
<p>While uncomfortably shifting, she remembered something. Her hoodie still had the note in it, right?<br/>
Still carefully keeping her arm straight, Peanut got up, walking over to her door and taking the note out of her hoodie pocket. Yup, still there…</p>
<p>She sat on her bed and picked up her phone, carefully putting the number in. She flushed, sighed, and sent the first message.</p>
<p>Peanut Butter: Hello? This is the girl who was at the Thieves Cafe earlier, my friend asked for your number for me, if you remember.</p>
<p>She put her phone down and checked the time. Oh my- it was midnight. He was probably asleep…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Roguefort held tightly to the pole on the bus. He always had to do this to get to his home from the part of town he always stuck at to… steal…<br/>
Listen, Rogue wasn’t a… bad guy. He hated calling himself one, anyway. He could barely keep the small apartment he lived in for the time being, and plus, he was trying his best working at a new cafe in town. “I’ll grow out of stealing, I’ll grow out of it.” He’d always mutter to himself afterwards. </p>
<p>A buzz from his pocket snapped him back to reality. He pulled it out to a text from an unknown number…</p>
<p>???: Hello? This is the girl who was at the Thieves Cafe earlier, my friend asked for your number for me, if you remember.</p>
<p>“Oh!” Roguefort expressed to himself. He remembered the girl from earlier. Brown hair, close to the same color as peanut butter, and light brown eyes. A cute specimen, of Rogue were to say so himself. He quickly typed a reply.</p>
<p>Roguefort: Oh, hello! Yes, I remember you. I’m Roguefort Cookie, and you are..?</p>
<p>He lowered his phone, not expecting a fast reply, as it was close to midnight. But, his phone buzzed quickly. </p>
<p>???: Peanut Butter Cookie. </p>
<p>Ah. That explained the hair. Roguefort went to change her name on his phone to Peanut Butter, but hesitated. He changed it to something else.</p>
<p>Cafe Cutie: I asked for your number cause well… you’re kinda cute. Want to get lunch or something sometime? </p>
<p>Roguefort: Ohoho? We barely met and you’re already asking me out? </p>
<p>Roguefort: Well, I sure can’t decline this from a cutie like you. It’s a date.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2 - I Can’t.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peanut Butter brushed her thick, tangled hair, part of her everyday activities. But today didn’t feel as bland- she was excited for that day. After her morning training, she was going on a… date… She smiled just thinking about it. Her first date in a while.</p>
<p>PB removed her bandages, and rewrapped her arms with fresh ones. Because the first magic from a couple nights ago didn’t work and it was unsafe to try magic on magic, she had to wait for it to heal naturally. A hindrance, but she supposed it was fine. Gave her more time to think, anyway. </p>
<p>Or… it would’ve. Even if Peanut didn’t need to train, she still had classes to attend to. She stepped out of the bathroom and checked the schedule pinned oh so NOT neatly on her small bulletin board.</p>
<p>Friday - August 14th<br/>Basic Training/Practice Duels - 6:30 AM - 9:00 AM<br/>Proper Blade Sharpening With Mrs. Rock Candy - 9:30 AM - 11:30 AM<br/>Break Period - 11:30 - 12:30 PM<br/>Technique And Method Training - 1:00 PM - 3:00 PM<br/>Fighting Magic Training And Terminology - 3:15 PM - 4:00 PM<br/>School Assembly - 4:00 PM - 5:00 PM<br/>Students are allowed to leave at 5:00 PM, or stay for extra training.</p>
<p>Peanut Butter sighed. She could only attend blade sharpening, the class on fighting magic, and the assembly. She’d also have to miss extra after school training with her friends…<br/>But at least she would have a good amount of time to herself, something she didn’t get a lot. The time from 11:30 to 3:00 she’d have to her own, and a portion of that would be with Roguefort. She smiled and pulled out her phone, opening her contacts.</p>
<p>Direct Messages to: Roguefort </p>
<p>Peanut Butter: We’re meeting from 12 to 1 at the Seaside Sandwich Shop, right?</p>
<p>Roguefort: Right that is! I’ll be excited to learn more about you. </p>
<p>Roguefort: What is your time limit, anyway?</p>
<p>Peanut Butter: I have till 3:00, so more than enough before I need to get to class.</p>
<p>Roguefort: Alright, I’ll meet you there.</p>
<p>Peanut Butter smiled at her phone, then looked over at the clock. 7:18, her friends would be in training right then. She chuckled. Why not leave a little surprise for them?</p>
<p>Group Chat: Fighting Boyes<br/>Milk, White Choco, Dark Choco, Peanut Butter</p>
<p>Peanut Butter: Heehoo.PNG</p>
<p>She fooled around on her phone for a couple minutes, not expecting a quick reply, but being surprised.</p>
<p>Notifications from Fighting Boyes</p>
<p>Emo Boy: peanut what the fuck</p>
<p>Emo Boy: we’re trying to train</p>
<p>Peanut Butter: Sorry Dark. But tell the others to check their phones when they can. </p>
<p>Emo Boy: okay???</p>
<p>Peanut Butter laughed. She’d sent them a picture of a reverse mermaid, because she knew they’d hate it. She walked over to her desk and started going through some normal schoolwork she had to do. Only some math from the week, couldn’t be that hard. <br/>After a few minutes of getting frustrated, her phone buzzed. </p>
<p>Notification From Fighting Boyes</p>
<p>We get it you like women: PEANUT WHAT THE FROSTED FLAKE F U C K</p>
<p>The Cum Bender: Hey &gt;:(</p>
<p>The Cum Bender: No swearing in my Christian Craftmine server.</p>
<p>Emo Boy: milk, your name on our phone’s is literally the cum bender</p>
<p>The Cum Bender: It’s WHAT???</p>
<p>Peanut Butter: DARK WHY’D YOU TELL HIM</p>
<p>We get it you like women: D A R K</p>
<p>Peanut practically cackled to herself, putting her phone down. She’d let White and Dark handle that… <br/>For the next two hours, PB didn’t have much to do. She spent some of it doing schoolwork, but after that, she didn’t know what to do. Her body itched for movement… that she couldn’t do. Eventually, she ate a breakfast that she usually didn’t eat, and headed off to class.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The class glanced over at PB as she walked in, nobody would’ve been expecting her to show up. In fact, she shouldn’t have been stressing herself physically at all, but- Fuck the rules, right?<br/>She couldn’t get in trouble for it, so she rolled her eyes and sat next to Milk. </p>
<p>The taller glanced between her and the instructor. “... Sorry about your arm.” He whispered to her.</p>
<p>“It’s fine.” She looked over at him. His deep blue eyes were full of guilt and concern as he met her light brown ones. “I’ll still let you practice magic on me. I’m sure you’ll get better.” She shrugged.</p>
<p>He shuddered. “No… I don’t want to hinder your own training…” </p>
<p>Peanut Butter’s gaze fell a little. “We can talk more about this after the assembly.” She felt his eyes hesitate, then leave her, and the teacher started talking. Time for a boring class… other than the blade part.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Peanut stood outside the classroom door, smiling widely. Now that class was over, only thirty minutes till she was meeting Roguefort at the shop. She was excited, bouncing on the balls of her feet.</p>
<p>“What are you smiling about?” She heard next to her. She snapped out of it and looked over, meeting White’s eyes.</p>
<p>“Oh, nothing…” PB sighed.</p>
<p>“Is this about that date you’re having with the waiter? What’s his name anyway?” </p>
<p>PB jolted. “Who told you that-?!” White just shrugged and winked at her. Peanut groaned. “Roguefort…” </p>
<p>“Roguefort aye? I’ve never heard of him.” She checked her schedule, and her face dropped. “Maybe he’s new in town?” </p>
<p>“Well, he’s new, he’s cute, and I’m going on a date with him.” PB flustered, crossing her arms.</p>
<p>“Then you better go now, you’re still in your uniform!” </p>
<p>Peanut nodded. “Right. I’ll see you later, White.” White nodded back at her and gave a quick wave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peanut stalked up to the shop, phone in hand. Her wavy brown hair was in a ponytail and she had a plain grey tank top on to suit the hot weather, black shorts to match. She’d replaced her bandages when she’d gotten back to her dorm, and she was ready to rock-<br/>Kinda.<br/>Not really. She was really, REALLY nervous.</p>
<p>She opened up Roguefort’s contact on her phone as she finally got in front of the place.</p>
<p>Peanut Butter: Are you here?</p>
<p>PB glanced through the windows. She didn’t see him inside, but of course, the bright sun made it difficult to see through the glass.</p>
<p>Buzz!</p>
<p>Roguefort: Yup. I’m at the middle table on your right when you come in. I’ll be excited to see you~</p>
<p>She smiled and pocketed her phone. First date she’d be on in a while, and by god did she hope she wouldn’t fuck it up. <br/>The moment she stepped inside, PB shivered. The cold air conditioning felt good on her exposed skin, though she was bothered slightly by the big gap in the feeling on her arm where the bandages were. She glanced around and saw a figure waving at her- and she waved back, walking over.</p>
<p>“Hey Roguefort.” She smiled. </p>
<p>“Hello Peanut Butter-“ His eyes scanned her person, but she didn’t particularly care, so she sat down. He seemed to gasp a little. “Is your arm alright?” </p>
<p>“Um- oh.” She remembered that it wasn’t particularly normal to have bandages covering your entire upper arm. “Yeah. Just some failed healing magic.” She smiled and giggled.</p>
<p>The other raised an eyebrow. “Magic? Are you a wizard?” He tilted his head and chuckled. </p>
<p>Peanut shook her head. “Oh, no, no!” She laughed. “I’m a warrior, training to be a knight! My friend was testing his magic.” Her gaze dropped. “It failed, so I won’t be able to train for a while, but I’m fine with it.”</p>
<p>“Warrior huh?” Roguefort smiled happily. “A girl who’s cute, and strong? Just my type~” He winked, grinning. Peanut flustered, but grinned back.</p>
<p>“Oh, a pretty, flirty guy? That’s my type as well.” She put her chin in her hands, leaning forward, smiling when he flushed and giggled.</p>
<p>The two found themselves enjoying the experience, laughing a lot, and generally having fun with each other. Peanut Butter found out Roguefort was studying to be a mathematician, and she told him more about how she wanted to join the town guard. </p>
<p>Eventually though, it had to come to a close. <br/>The two stepped out of the shop, Roguefort fiddling with his glasses. “Thank you for our… date? Today.” He chuckled, seeing PB fluster. “I had fun. Maybe we can see each other again sometime if your training permits?” </p>
<p>She let out a quiet ‘heh.’ “You’d have to catch me on a good weekend. But, yeah, I had fun too, I’d love to see you again.” She grinned, quickly checking her phone. 1:15. Great. </p>
<p>“Well-“ Rogue laughed. “Bye bye~!” He waved, turning around to run off. </p>
<p>“Oh, actually, before you go-“ Peanut stopped him, putting a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her hand then up at her, his blue eyes shining in the bright afternoon sun. She gently put a hand on his chin and tilted his head up a little- to lean down and quickly give him a lil forehead kiss. “Goodbye!” She said immediately after, spinning around and running off, though covering her mouth while leaving. </p>
<p>Rogue, meanwhile, was frozen. His face flushed a tad red, and a hand hovering in front of him. He felt warm, and he smiled happily, holding his fist to his chest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few weeks passed since they’d met. Roguefort and Peanut Butter had seen each other a lot, happily declaring themselves dating. PB’s friends could see her happy, and it made them happy too, from how solid she usually was, and Roguefort’s friends also felt a difference, as he seemed to be zoning out a lot. But of course- the two had their worries.</p>
<p>Roguefort didn’t want to- no, he plain couldn’t- have Peanut Butter find out he was a classic robber, the sly Phantom Bleu who managed to finesse money and other valuables out of rich people’s homes. He loved her so deeply, but of course, she also seemed to have such a deep love for justice and her own strength. If she knew about him… he couldn’t be completely sure what she would do. <br/>But Roguefort’s heart felt awful about thinking of not seeing her. So he hid it his best.</p>
<p>Peanut Butter was worried about herself. She trained so long, so hard, to become a strong hard-headed warrior… only to melt when a cute guy came along. She felt embarrassed, but of course, she enjoyed herself so much when she was around him. It never affected her training, but she was afraid it would eventually. <br/>But PB couldn’t stand not seeing him. So she hoped for the best…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One day, PB was called to the principal's office while she was with her friends on break. <br/>“I don’t remember doing anything wrong..?” She raised an eyebrow, getting up from her seat.</p>
<p>“Tell is what’s up after you’re done, alright?” Dark asked, getting a quick nod. Worried and hoping she wasn’t in trouble for some unknown reason, she hurried off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The door to the office creaked open, and PB nervously stepped in.<br/>“Ah, Peanut Butter! Come in, take a seat.” She looked over at her principal, an old warrior, Mrs. Watermelon. </p>
<p>“Hello Mrs,” She nervously started, sitting down. “Am I in trouble?” She asked, and Watermelon’s face dropped.</p>
<p>“Oh, heavens no!” She exclaimed. “No, it’s just your turn to go through one of our tests for students who plan on joining the town guard!” Peanut Butter gasped. </p>
<p>“The museum test!?” She yelled. She got an approving nod. “Oh, thank you Mrs. Watermelon!” She knew that only the students with the most potential and strength were allowed to take the test.</p>
<p>“You’re very welcome, Peanut Butter! One of the teacher’s will be meeting you outside the museum at midnight. Don’t be late!” Watermelon expressed, and PB stood up. </p>
<p>The Museum test- a test to… well, test your potential! It was made to test your ability to protect and also your agility and quick-thinking. <br/>It was held at a usually public museum, but it was closed at night, when students would take the test. Volunteering students would be there to “steal” the gems at the museum, and it was the student taking the test’s duty to stop them. </p>
<p>What could go wrong..?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>